Dreamers desire
by COFFEElovesCANDYCORN
Summary: A yaoi paring of AkuRoku .. roxas has a dream about this mysterious guy named axel.. not knowing who he was until one day realizing that he is one of his porofessors also has the Zemyx coupling


**The characters in this story do not belong to me.. belong to **

**A giant line going across the page means that a new day has begun..**

**Kahlas - some guy in twilight town**

**Italicized words mean its a dream**

****** - Means point of view has changed**

**-Italicized words mean thouhts-**

* * *

><p><em>The night was young , there was still a faint smell of the cinnamon cookies that were baking earlier on this warm night. I was staring out into the beautiful orange and yellow sunset that had splashes of pink and red in it, when my lover of many years Axel comes over and pulls me into his arms. He starts to whisper in my ear, "I Love You Roxy, and every thing about you, even after all these years I just can not stop looking at you in awe".<em>

_Which makes me start to blush. So i turn around and look intensely into his dark chocolate brown eyes that just make me melt , so i turn my head while my blush deepens._

_Axel find this cute, so he takes his hand and from around my waist and trails it up my back slowly and around my shoulder until it stops at my face. Where he gently traces his thumb along my jaw turning my face towards him, which he knows i do not like to look at him when i blush which is why he does it. A crooked smile appears upon his lips as he leans down inch by inch to give me a kiss. He stops just inches away from my lips listening to my heavy breaths. As my blush deepens his smile gets wider. I can no longer with stand the suspenseful teasing so i take my hands and gently trace them along his chiseled caramel face until they are running through his curly lushus locks. Pulling his head closer to mine as to where are lips finally meet for a quick little kiss. When are lips depart i see a blush starting to appear upon his face, so i lean in again for another kiss, but this time its much longer and passionate. Our tongues are inter twining , our breathing is heavy , our hands are moving up and down each others body. I hear him whisper out, " Roxas your such a tease". This just makes me smile. So i ..._

* * *

><p><em>(Roxas's POINT OF VIEW)!<em>

**-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!- **

I was startled awake by the loud and annoying sound of the new alarm clock that my Boyfriend Kahlas bought for me a few days ago ,because I kept sleeping in , which in turn made me late for my collage classes. Which in turn could get me kicked out if I keep missing days and or arriving late to class so many days in a row. But as sweet as a gesture that my man had in mind when buying such a great gift(haha, not really) he could at least of had bought one that did not sound like a bomb going off, and startle me every morning.

After about what seemed like a forever sitting in bed , trying to recover from my mini heart attack , I decided to go make some coffee in my brand new coffee pot my mother, Charlotte ,bought me for a house warming gift. Since I just moved in to my new dorm room in NahLah hall at Ancient Collage in Twilight Town

" Stop procrastinating and just get up before you are late again" I told myself,

I Finally removed my covers after preparing myself for the change from my nice warm and comfortable bed into the chilly air of the room, i slipped into my Jack and Sally slippers and inched my way into the kitchen to make me some coffee. As, the coffee cooked I got to thinking about my dream i had last night,which was an extended version of the one i had just a few days ago, which felt so real and had a since of De ja vu and wanting. Kinda like i wanted that to happen to me, i wanted that man in my dream so badly. But sadly i know it could never happen because thus it was only a dream and nothing more and that man Axel most likely does not exsist, *sigh* but a guy can dream right?

The delicious aroma of the coffee brought me out of my little day dream. I walked over to the cabinet that held all the cups and grabbed myself my favorite coffee cup, which was the nightmare before Christmas one. Then walked right back and poured me some coffee and heading to go sit in the couch to go see whats playing on the television.

And apparently there was nuthin good on... AT ALL! Well seeing that it was a early Monday morning that could explain why. So instead of just sitting and looking at the boring tele, i decided to go get dressed and head to my classes.

So i started to head to my bathroom after putting up my coffee cup, and take a shower

- thirty minutes pass-

I stepped out of the shower n headed to my room to get dressed. Deciding to wear my black jeans, blue shirt and my converse. I was just about to put on my shirt when a heard a my boyfriend Kahlas say ," i think i like the outfit better with out the shirt". Which made me blush.

"Hun you are just funny, o and how did u get in"? i asked him

" o well its this think called a key", he says as he pulls a silver key out of his pocket - _yah he is very sarcastic-_

_"_No need for sarcasm hun". i said smilling while i waled towards him , putting my hands through his hair puuling him close for a kiss but stopping inches from his lips smilling and walkin away

"you are such a tease sometymes". he says as he grabs my arm an pushing our lips together. And exploring my body with his hands, when i open my eyes and noticed that the clock said 8:45, which only left me fifteen minuted to get my things and head all the way across campus to get to my class...

"dang im gonna be late", I said as i ended our kiss and yelling "bye", to my boyfriend and running out the door

"bye hun", Kahlas said as i rush out the door, " see you when you get home.. Love you".

**his is just a beginning to the story... just a clip of it...**

**More will be added soon, hope you like,, **

**Pahleez(please) tell me what u think of it..**


End file.
